Crest bearers
by ElementZero
Summary: The original Digidestines never chose their crests; their crests chose them. Stories connecting their personalities to their crests. NEW CHAPTER: CHAPTER 4: MIMI Pub. 01.04.10
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Before I start I'd like to get the obvious stuff out of the way first:

-**I do not own Digimon and anything from it. **

**-Please read and review.**

**-Keep criticism constructive.**

**-I hope you read the prologue first, I know it's tedious and at times boring, but its important.**

This series I've started is about the first season digidestines and their personality. In the show, they received their crests after some test. This is just an extension of that. I tried to put a spin on how their crests and their personality are related.

Each chapter deals with a different character. All the chapters are independent of each other but have some common themes. I'll leave you to figure that out.

I'll try to update and put up new chapters as soon as I can. Some characters can take longer than others. The order they are in is mostly random. And sorry for those who like Kari, but her chapter is last. I did that on purpose as you'll see.

You'll notice that I use their English dub names. I prefer this because that's what I'm most familiar with. So I apologize to those who prefer their Japanese name.

-So that's all I have to say for now, if I change anything then I'll post it here.

-When I add Mimi's chapter, I am changing the fiction rating to Teen due to some minor adult themes, nothing crazy but just to be safe. This applies mostly to Izzy's and Kari's chapter.

-CHAPTER 1: TAI  
-CHAPTER 2: MATT (PUB. 8-16-08)  
**-**CHAPTER 3: SORA (PUB. 8-25-08)  
**-**CHAPTER 4: Mimi (PUB. 01-04-10)  
_-CHAPTER 5: Joe (2010)_


	2. Chapter 1: Tai

**-Italicized writing indicates Tai's thoughts**

**-Tai's age in this story is 13, all other ages follow accordingly.**

**-I do not own Digimon at all**

Chapter 1: Tai

_Stupid Matt. It's always like him to go against me. I thought this camping trip was going to be fun, but Matt always has to ruin that for me, doesn't he? Well then, we'll see who's laughing when my team gets to the site first. Beating him will surely make this trip that much better. _

"Tai, do you know where were going?" Sora questioned as she got her foothold on top of a large rock.

"I know exactly where were going. I have an extra sense; a sixth sense. I can automatically tell which way is right." Tai looked behind him only to find Sora looking at him with doubt and pity. Sitting down next to a tree was Mimi. Izzy was leaning against another tree trying to catch his breath. Tai looked back to Sora who had that worry look that Tai had become accustomed to. Many adventures back in the digiworld taught him one thing: that worry look wasn't always a good thing.

"Well at least can we look at a map or something? We might be going the wrong way." Sora said.

"Look Sora, I know where I'm going. We don't need a map. Plus we'll lose time by looking at it. So I suggest you all just trust me, alright?" Exclaimed Tai with a confident smile on his face. If there was one thing that Sora learned in the digiworld, it was to never trust a smiling Tai.

Mimi let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Well I think we should just take a break. You've been pushing us like a slave driver all morning Tai. Maybe we should just rest and eat something." Izzy chimed in, "I concur. All this physical exercise without any nourishment can really wear down the body. I think we should-"

"What we should do is just stop whining like a bunch of babies and get going!" Tai yelled. Izzy was surprised at Tai's sudden fit of anger.

"Wow Tai, you don't need to bite our heads off. We'll get there eventually." Sora replied.

"Yeah, but at this pace, Matt will get there first. And I won't let him beat me!" At that moment, Tai had wished he had not said that. He glanced at Sora who was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Tai knew saying that was a mistake.

_Oh great. Here it comes._

"Can't you just lighten up a bit?! We came out here to have some fun, but you have to make it so competitive. So what if we lose, at least we had some fun along the way. Why is it always about winning with you?!"

"Because—"

"Because what Tai?"

_Because it's something you don't understand. I've always been the leader of this group and it's my responsibility to do what's best for my group. It's something you don't understand Sora. I can't lose._

"Because…just because. Come on, we've already lost some time." Tai quickly turned around and headed further in the forest. He clenched his backpack straps still reeling from the argument. Sora crossed her arms in anger. She muttered something under her breath, "Stupid Tai."

"Does this mean no snack?" Mimi said breaking the silence.

"No, come on." Sora replied. They followed Tai who was already far ahead of the rest.

Tai kept a steady pace ahead of the others. He had isolated himself from the others and his surroundings. Getting to the camp site was the last thing on his mind.

_I'm right, I know I am. Sora just doesn't understand. I've been the leader even back in the digiworld. She doesn't understand what that means. What leader would let their team lose? I was given the crest of courage, not her. And being a good leader is just part of being brave…right? Great, all her talking is getting to me. I just know I'm right._

Tai kept his pace until he heard a scuffle behind him. A loud thud made him quickly turn around. There on the ground was Izzy sprawled out, face in the dirt. Mimi was on top of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Izzy! But if I didn't push you out of the way, that huge snake would have surely gotten you."

Sora casually picked up the "snake". "Mimi, this is a stick."

Mimi blushed at her mistake. "I could have sworn it was a snake. I'm sorry Izzy, is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Yeah, you could get off of me" Izzy gasped. Mimi quickly got to her feet and composed her self brushing off dirt.

"Are you alright Izzy?" Tai questioned.

"I'm not too sure. My ankle is feeling quite painful." Izzy sat up and held is ankle, rotating it to make sure.

"I think we should stop here just to make sure Izzy's ok." Sora said, taking off her backpack.

"Izzy will be fine. Just do what I do when I have pain, walk it off." Tai rebutted.

"I suggest we stop and just forget about this whole race thing." Sora firmly replied.

"Just drop that argument Sora, Izzy will be fine."

"No Tai! We're finishing this argument right now. You walked out on it last time, but not now. I'd like to speak with you privately." Sora, arms crossed, walked off without waiting for Tai's response. Tai grumbled as he watched Sora walk. He glanced at Mimi and Izzy whom had nothing on their faces but complete disbelief. Tai reluctantly started to follow Sora.

When Tai had caught up with Sora, she had her back turned and arms still crossed. Suddenly the air had gotten dense for Tai. Before he could let a word, Sora spoke.

"Just what are you trying to accomplish Tai?"

"What are you talking about?! This is about beating Matt." Tai tensely replied. Sora turned around this time with a stern visage on her face.

"Why is winning this race so important? There is no prize for finishing first Tai. Just tell me the truth." Tai looked at her face, and then looked away. The sun's shine was being blocked by incoming grey clouds. The surrounding forest had suddenly become much darker.

_The truth? Just why does it matter to you?_

"This is important to me Sora. I have to make sure my team wins. If we don't, it reflects horribly on my part as a leader. I have to stay strong for my team; I have to be brave. You don't know what this is like at all! It's something only leaders can understand. It's the pressure of the being the best. When I received my crest back in the digiworld, it made me realize that I had certain expectations. I was the leader and when everyone else lost hope, I had to be brave, I had to have courage. Being back here in the real world isn't any different. When my soccer team needed me, I couldn't be scared of the pressure. They needed me and I couldn't let them down. It's who I am Sora! I can't-"

"Tai, just listen to you! You sound like our life depends on this. Sure this is who you are, but you don't have to be brave all the time! We worked together as a team in the digiworld and we got through. Tai, it's ok to be scared once in a while; it's ok to lose."

Tai shook his head, not in disagreement but in confusion. Questions bombarded his mind, pounding away at what he believed to be true.

_Can Sora be right? Am I just being dumb? Why am I taking this so seriously?! In the digiworld, I had to be brave. Receiving that crest meant so much to me. I guess I felt it was my duty to always be brave or else I'd be letting everyone else down; I'd be letting myself down. Here I am thinking that I had courage, but all the while, I was afraid of letting everyone down. I've taken this too seriously. Winning is great, but it doesn't define me as a leader, and losing doesn't make me any less courageous. I want to be a good leader, but not at the expense of my friendship. _

Tai slowly sat down. He looked up at the sky which had become clearer. The ominous grey clouds had passed by. Sora sat next to Tai putting her hand on his back in reassurance. Tai looked back at the ground.

"I guess I was just being dumb. I wanted to be a good leader and I thought that if I didn't win, I would be letting you all down. I thought I would be letting myself down. But I was wrong." Tai sighed and rested his arms on his bent knees. He looked to his side to Sora's face. Her stern visage had changed. In place of it was a caring look.

"Tai, you weren't letting anyone down. You did what you thought was best. I just wish you had told me earlier. You know that we're here for you Tai."

"So much for being brave. Here I am admitting I was wrong." Tai replied with a slight smile on his face. Sora smiled back at a changed Tai. She was used to not trusting a smiling Tai, but everyone could use a break once in awhile.

"You thought you weren't being brave? Admitting that you made a mistake takes courage. For some people, they can't admit their faults. Their pride gets in the way. But when you opened up and told me how you felt, and then admitting your mistake, you revealed just how courageous you are. Tai, you deserved that crest. You can show your bravery in more ways than just winning a race."

"I guess you're right…I'm surprised." Tai said with a good chuckle. Sora gave him a playful shove. They both got up and headed back for Izzy and Mimi.

"Geez, I thought you two would never come back. I was worried that a big snake had gotten you." Mimi said.

"Well then it's a good thing you weren't there Mimi to save them." Izzy slyly interjected. Mimi crossed her arms in resentment. After the three shared a laugh, Sora nudged Tai. Tai let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Look you guys, I know I've been pretty rough since this camping trip started…and I just want to say…I'm sorry. I'm sorry Izzy for yelling at you back there. No hard feelings right?"

Izzy's and Mimi's response was a look of suspicion and confusion. Mimi broke the silence. "Where's Tai and what have you done with him?" Tai grumbled as the others laughed.

The four had finally arrived at the campsite. There were already tents set up; Matt had gotten there first. Joe was trying to light a fire. Matt was resting underneath a tree with his hands behind his head.

"So then, you guys finally showed up. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"Just save it Matt." Tai interrupted. "Oh don't worry, I won't mention us winning and you guys losing." Matt responded slyly.

T.K. and Kari, arms full of sticks, greeted Tai's group as they set the sticks near the campfire. Izzy and Mimi put down their gear and joined the rest near the campfire. Sora began walking towards the fire until Tai tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Um Sora. I…I didn't get a chance to thank you back there. I can be hardheaded, but thanks for putting up with me. I acted childish."

"Well Tai, you weren't the only one. When you left that argument I couldn't help but mutter, 'Stupid Tai'. I guess we both were childish. I'm just glad we settled everything. But of course, in the end I was right." Sora smiled as Tai gave her a doubting look. "I'm sure you were Sora…" He replied. Sora headed back to the fire and beckoned Tai to join the group. Tai made sure she was turned around before he smiled.

_She's cute when she's right._


	3. Chapter 2: Matt

**Italicized words indicate character's thoughts**

**Takes place between 5th and 8th grade**

**I do not own Digimon**

* * *

Chapter 2: Matt

…"Gabumon. Gabumon are you ok?" Matt knelt down beside Gabumon. He looked for any sign that Gabumon was alright. He caught movement from Gabumon's paw. Matt looked back at Gabumon's face. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Matt…Matt, did I get him?" Matt smiled with relief at Gabumon's question.

"You did get him buddy. I'm just glad you're alright. I wasn't too sure back there."

"You didn't have to worry Matt. It takes more than a couple of hits from a Kuwagamon to get me down." Matt nodded in agreement. The cold dripping rain couldn't keep Matt's spirit down. He was just happy that his friend would be ok. Gabumon attempted to get up showing visible signs of pain. Matt stopped him and instead helped him to lie back down.

"Don't try to get up yet. Just lie down here. I'm here for you buddy." Matt reassured. Gabumon glanced at Matt's face. He looked at a boy who for so long kept his feelings inside not wanting to break his cool façade. Yet here he was, glad to be next to his friend.

"You know Matt, you're a great friend. I wasn't too surprised when you got you're crest. You deserved it." Matt, not one to get comments like that, wasn't too sure what to say. Showing emotions was something foreign to him. Yet he couldn't help but reflect on Gabumon's words. He had little time to think about it as he heard Tai and the others shout his name. Matt turned around to see their misty figures come through the pouring rain. Again he heard his name: Matt…Matt…

-"Mr. Ishida!" Matt woke up instantly to his teacher calling his name. He had fallen asleep in class. Slowly, he sat up to meet his teacher's stern face, arms akimbo.

"Mr. Ishida, if I can't expect you to stay awake during my class, then I suggest we have a conference with your parents. My class is not time for you to take a nap. Do I make myself clear?" Matt looked around at the empty classroom. He had slept through the bell. It was already the end of school. He looked to his left at Tai's empty seat. Tai had left without even waking him up. He quickly turned to his teacher who was calling his name again.

"Mr. Ishida! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Mrs. Tomeiki. I'm sorry for falling asleep." Matt replied

"Well Mr. Ishida, I would like to speak to you after class tomorrow. But today I have a meeting to attend to today at 3:20-"

_3:20! T.K. is waiting for me. I can't believe Tai. He just left off without waking me up. I should have expected that from that big haired blockhead. I've got to get going._

"Um thanks for your concern Mrs. Tomeiki, but I got to go." Matt quickly got his bag and walked out of the room. He was too preoccupied with catching up with T.K. to hear his teacher call his name.

"Matt Ishida!-"

"Oh, see you tomorrow Mrs. Tomeiki." Matt interrupted as he jetted out the door.

Away from her class, Matt slowed his pace. He couldn't look stupid running down the halls like some loser who didn't want to be late for class just to keep his perfect attendance. The Digiworld had changed all of them in some way. But for Matt, he still was that cool nonchalant kid. He walked casually towards the exit, his hands in his pockets.

_I hope T.K. is still there. I probably wouldn't have to hurry if Tai had just woken me up. But you can't trust that boy to do much. Some friend he is. Even after all that in the Digiworld, he's still as brash as ever putting himself before others. He's probably off somewhere getting into trouble like always. _

Matt opened the doors to find the soccer team practicing on the field. There in the middle of the field was all the soccer players huddled in one bunch. It looked like there was some commotion going on.

"I'm going to tear you up Kamiya! You think you're a big-shot, well I'm the star of this team not you." Evan rolled up his sleeves ready to take Tai on. His tall and big figure would have intimidated other kids, but not Tai. Tai, fist clenched, yelled back at his opponent.

"You want a fight Evan, you got it. I'm not afraid of you. Just try and get me." Tai replied gritting his teeth. Sounds of "fight" began rising up within the huddled crowd. Matt eased by the others in the crowd to get a view of the commotion. There he saw the dominating figure of Evan on one side and the small, foolish but courageous Tai on the other. Before he knew it, Evan had strolled up to Tai and picked him up by his shirt. Matt shook his head at the sight of Tai lifted in the air, legs flailing, trying to get down. Evan began pulling his fist back ready to strike at Tai, while Tai was still struggling. Matt wasn't too sure of what to do. He looked around at the faces chanting "fight, fight".

_Should I step in? Tai's hardheaded and he got himself in this mess…But we both helped each other back in the digiworld when it counted…No, this is his fight…if you can call it that. He's gonna get pummeled. _

Matt contemplated on what to do. As if on cue, thunder roared in the distance. A storm was coming through. Matt stood frozen having feelings of ambivalence. Tai was his rival, but still they always put their differences aside to help each other. But Tai had gotten himself in this mess. A whistle broke through the crowd's shouts. The soccer coach struggled his way through the crowd and just in time, pulled Evan and Tai apart. The crowd had dissipated. Matt stood there still as thunder rumbled again.

"I cannot believe my two best players are fighting amongst each other. This is unacceptable. I will not have disputes on my team!" The coach scolded.

"But coach, it was his fault I swear. He just can't handle my superior skills-"

"Oh please, this little yelp keeps on getting in my way." Evan interrupted. Tai stared down Evan catching Matt in the corner of his eye.

"Matt will vouch for me! Tell him Matt, I didn't start this fight." Tai confidently smiled as he was sure Matt would come to his side. The sky was darkening. Grey clouds came rolling in. The three stood there waiting for Matt's response.

_What should I say? Tai obviously started the fight, I saw it. But he's my friend…or at least it seemed like it. He completely ignored me in our last class. I was left there sleeping while he ran off like he always does. Thinking of himself. Well Tai, I can't help you here. I can't ignore T.K. like you ignored me._

"I didn't see much. Sorry Tai, but T.K. is waiting for me." Matt replied breaking the silence. Tai's jaw dropped as he was shock to hear Matt's response.

"Matt! Matt, you can't leave me like this. Just tell him I'm innocent."

Matt walked off but this time with more pace. He felt a drop of water break upon his hand. He looked up as rain began pour. The grey clouds appeared much darker now.

-Rain battered the window pane like bullets. The wind was howling outside coupled with a flash of lightning. Matt sat in his living room, staring outside the window. T.K. had called him, canceling their meeting at the park. There, upon an old tattered sofa, Matt sat in silence, still contemplating his actions earlier. His face was calm, in stark contrast to the storm that was brewing inside of him. Outside the storm was starting to break, but inside of him, it was only beginning.

_Tai. Just why does he have to do these things? What's his problem? If he had any sense, he would have just accepted that he started it. But I left him there…he needed me and I left him. T.K. cancelling things doesn't help me much either. Tai needed me as a friend…but I'm used to being rivals. Part of me wanted him to get in trouble. All this week, his been going on and on about his soccer skills. That Evan should have just shut him up!_

Matt clenched his hands now as the lights began to flicker on and off. A strong gale howled outside the window. The lit room suddenly became dark. All the lights went out. Matt sat still in the darkness. He kept his cool composure as he looked around him.

"Oh, this is just great. This day couldn't get any worse." Matt sighed burying his face in his hands. He brushed back his hair and got up. The pale outside light broke upon Matt's figure casting a long lone shadow on the living room floor. Matt walked towards the window and leaned against the window pane. The storm outside was beginning to disappear, but Matt could see all the lights in the neighborhood had gone out.

_Tai's been there whenever we needed him back in the Digiworld. But I left him there…in his own problems. Was he reaching out as a friend, or just to get out of his problems? Either way, I still left him…some friend I was. And to think I had that dream again. I can't get that out of my head. Gabumon there telling me how great of a friend I am…that I deserved that crest. Well Gabumon buddy, I guess I really let you down. _

Matt looked out to the sullen gray neighborhood.

-Minutes had gone by before Matt heard a knock on the door. Matt walked through the darkness to the front door. There behind the door was Tai. He was visibly upset, arms folded. Matt was surprised to see him.

"Tai? What are you doing here?" Matt questioned.

"Oh I don't know Matt, after you left me there to fend for myself, I got scolded by my coach! Now I'm suspended for one game! What's worse is that Evan kid is going to pummel me even harder." Tai exasperated.

"What are you talking about Tai?"

"After the coach left, he told me that he was going to finish our fight. Of course, I couldn't miss a chance to teach him who's the best. So long story short, he'll be waiting for me at the park today!"

Matt started massaging his temples out of frustration. "Tai, what do you think you're trying to do? Beat yourself as the world's most stupid kid? You don't stand a chance against him."

"You should know Matt that I can't back down from a fight. Which brings me to why I'm here. I…I need your…assistance. I think if we both combined our strengths, we can take him down!" Tai stood confidently with one of his patented grins. Matt shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"No." Matt tersely answered. Tai confident persona quickly turned into shock. The ensuing silence was deafening. Tai tried to speak.

"Matt…what happen to you? I mean come on, I thought by now you would have finally shed that 'I'm cool' attitude by now. You didn't want to help me back on the field and now?...What's your deal?" Tai looked straight at Matt, whose focus was on the sky. Matt took a brief moment before replying.

"Look Tai, this is your problem. Stop dragging me into things that I have nothing to do with! You always think about yourself. You couldn't even bother waking me up at the end of class. It's a good thing that the storm came or else I would have let down T.K." Matt tensely replied elevating his voice.

"Well, you just looked so peaceful sleeping. I thought I'd be disturbing you. Wouldn't want to-"

"Tai! You can never be serious can you? Your stupid decisions always got us in trouble back in the digiworld. It's no different here. Why can't you see that?" Matt interjected.

"The only thing I see Matt, is a kid who's afraid to accept who he is. Your crest is friendship, and the Matt I know lived by it. On the outside you act like a lone wolf, but inside, you are a friend…a great friend, and you would go out of your way to help others. Gabumon always went on about how great of a friend you are…even to point of annoying me. Matt," Tai took a step forward and placed his hands on Matt's shoulders and started lightly shaking him. "Come to grips already. Just help me out. I'm asking as a friend."

Matt brushed aside Tai's arms. "Just leave Tai…" He glared at Tai and slowly backed away from the door and began slowly shutting it. Tai stopped the door abruptly.

"It's the park next to the school." Tai sternly asserted. He nodded to Matt as if acknowledging his acceptance to join him. Tai didn't wait for Matt's response. He turned left his doorstep. Matt shut the door behind him and leaned against it, staring into the dark hallway.

"_A great friend" How can that be? I remember there were times that I shouted at Gabumon…but he always told me that I was a great friend despite those times. Why did I receive that crest? I'm hardly the friendliest guy around. I keep things to myself…but Tai was right. Can't believe I'd be saying that... But I guess being a friend isn't just about talking to people all the time, its being there for them when they need you. And Tai needs me now…_

Matt slowly slid down against the door. The only light shined through the far window in the living room. Matt caught a glimmer of light from a picture frame. The faces in the frame were hard to discern. Getting up from the floor, Matt walked to the frame and picked it up. He tilted the frame towards the light to get a better view of it. It was a photo of Tai and Matt. Tai, grinning, had his arm around Matt who was giving a thumbs up. Matt let out a big sigh. After a final look at the picture he turned around and grabbed his coat from the closet. Hastily he left out through the door and onto the park.

-The grey clouds gave way to a golden-hued sky created from the setting sun. Tai stood there, fist clenched staring down Evan. Evan on the other hand grinned at Tai.

"I didn't think you show up Kamiya. In fact I was sure you'd chicken out. But I'm glad you came. I've been itching to break you apart." Evan taunted.

"You think you scare me? Hardly. I can take you on." Tai unsteadily replied. He gulped and adjusted his goggles on his head. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Tai turned his head to check. He heard a voice.

"If you're going to take him, you're going to have to take both of us on." Matt declared. He stood calmly by Tai, hands in his pockets. Tai looked at Matt smiling at his friend's arrival. Matt on the other hand stared Evan down. Evan tried to keep up with Matt's cold stare. But Evan broke and blinked. He looked at Tai, then at Matt. He folded his arms. Seconds passed before he uttered a word.

"Predictable Kamiya; needing friends to help you out. Don't think you've won, I'll get you. Just you watch." Evan pointed his finger and Tai and then slowly turned and walked away. When he had left the park, Tai let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew you show up Matt. You wouldn't let a friend down."

"Ofcourse I did. If he busted you up, whose big arrogant head would I have left to make fun of?" Matt smiled as Tai raised his eyebrow in response and smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why you came. Heh, looks like underneath that entire lone wolf disguise, there's a genuine good friend. I'm glad to have you back Matt." Tai extended his hand to shake. Matt looked at Tai for second and responded by shaking his hand.

"Well I wouldn't be back if another good friend didn't help me out." Matt responded.

The two walked down the road, the golden sun shining on their backs. Tai had his hand on Matt's back.

"So I guess our whole rivalry thing is over?" Tai questioned. Matt looked up at the street lights, and then to the houses to his side. The lights were on again; the electricity was restored throughout the neighborhood. He then looked ahead of him.

"Well for now."

The two friends shared a chuckle as they walked down the street.

Matt turned to Tai, "So, what are we gonna do about this Evan kid?"


	4. Chapter 3: Sora

**-Before I begin, I apologize for taking a while to update the series. The combination of writers block and school coming up delayed the story. But I'm back on track now. Please read and review…and enjoy of course.**

**-Italicized words indicate a character's thoughts.**

**-This story relates to the incident where Tai gave Sora a hairpin. Sora felt insulted and as shown in the Digimon movie, she forgives him after Tai's email. This story occurs some time in between those two events. I realize that there may be continuity errors, but please set them aside for this story.**

**-With that said, I do not own Digimon, the show or the movies, and anything related to Digimon (plots, characters, etc.) **

* * *

Chapter 3: Sora

It was a small hairpin on the floor, but the enormity of its meaning filled up Sora's room. She stared at it; detested it. To Sora, it was like a festering mold. She couldn't stand the sight of it. Sora hoped that throwing it onto the floor would relieve her resentment but she still felt angry, angry at Tai.

_Of all the stupid things you've done Tai, this has to be one of the bigger ones. He wasn't sincere at all. He only gave that pin to me because he just wants to make fun of my hat, but more importantly, of me. _

Sora sat on the edge of her bed, still staring at the simple pin. Unable to look at it any longer, she rested back on her bed, focusing her attention on the ceiling.

_I thought Tai had changed. That he was becoming more mature. But he has to pull something like this, especially on my own birthday! If he didn't like my hairstyle, he should have just told me…though I'd still hate him._

A warm breeze blew in from outside. The slight breeze swayed the wind chimes hanging from the window. The chime caught Sora's attention. She turned her head towards the window. At the base was a pot containing an array of different colored carnations. Some of the carnations were wilted, others still growing. Sora sighed at the sight of the carnations. She had tried to grow them in hopes of mending her relationship with her mom. Yet they haven't been growing as she wanted them to. They didn't look as full as the ones her mom used. The carnations only reminded Sora of the strained relationship between her and her mom. Sora rested back on the bed, unable to deal with the emotions from her relationship with her mom and Tai's insensitivity.

-The next day didn't prove any better for Sora. She still felt angry at Tai. Sora picked up her bag on the chair next to the front door. She was on her way out until her mom called her.

"Sora, before you leave," Sora stopped and turned as her mom approached her. "Remember that I need you to take these flowers to the ikebana academy later. Please don't forget Sora, I need them for a client." Sora's mom pointed at the arrangement of flowers sitting on the table. Sora took notice and nodded. She began turning around before her mom placed her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"And something else, I made you lunch. I didn't want you to spend you allowance when you need it for other things." Mrs. Takenouchi handed Sora her lunch. It was wrapped in an ornament cloth, neatly folded and all. Sora held her lunch in her hands, not able to conjure up something to say. All she could do was smile. She turned and began leaving through the door. Not long before she stepped outside she heard her mom again.

"Have a nice day Sora. Don't forget your task later." Sora stopped and turned her head again.

"Ok mom, thanks." Sora replied obediently. She again started leaving but only to be stopped again by her mom. This time it was for a different reason.

"I love you Sora." Her mom said sweetly. Sora stopped. She had heard her mom say those words before, but never in that tone. Upon turning her head around, she saw her mom's delicate calm face. She was smiling at Sora. Sora tried to formulate words, but she still couldn't believe her mom's demeanor. A bit confused and flustered with emotions, Sora let out a quick reply.

"I'll see you later mom…" Sora tried to make her smile as genuine as she could. But she still was unsure of her feelings. As quickly but calmly as she could, she left for school.

Hugging her lunch close to her, Sora walked with her focus on the ground.

_Did she really say that, or was I just dreaming it? My mother had always been loving, but she never showed it like that. Ever since I got back from the Digiworld, our relationship has been odd. I know we had reconciled our differences but at times I feel like there's still some tension between us. And I left her without even saying 'I love you' back…I was afraid to! I didn't know what to do; I'm not used to expressing my feelings with her. _

Sora clenched her lunch closer. Visibly, she was upset and worried.

_I left without even returning the phrase. Oh mom, please forgive me. I just wish I could express what I felt. I just wish I could control my feelings. How ironic that my crest is love. I can't even show it…_

- Sora sat down for lunch feeling uneasy. She tried all morning to forget what happened earlier, but upon looking at her lunch, she remembered it all too well. While unwrapping her lunch, she heard someone call her name. Looking up, she saw a familiar face. It was Matt.

"Hey Sora, how's it going?"

"Fine I guess." Sora said softly. Matt quickly took notice of her tone.

"What's the matter Sora? Don't tell me you're still upset about what Tai did. I know he-"

"Don't even bring that up Matt, please. I'm still angry at what he did. Tai can be so insensitive!" Sora tersely replied. Matt made motions with his hands to calm Sora down.

"Calm down Sora, you don't have to get all upset about this. Now Tai can do stupid things, but I think this time he meant well with his gift." Matt leaned back in his chair with a cool smile on his face.

Sora retorted back, "Tai isn't capable of that. He just thinks of himself. He always said some stupid comment about my hat in the Digiworld. It's obvious he's just doing the same here. I don't know why he always does this!"

"I know you and Tai had some fights in the past, but I think Tai has grown up a little. Sounds crazy, but he seemed really down when I talked to him. He said he's sorry for what he did Sora." Matt consoled. Sora folded her arms and looked away in response to Matt's statement.

"Well, since he was really down, I told him that you would forgive him soon because it's just who you are-"

"You told him what!?" Sora yelled while getting up. Matt surprised at Sora's sudden fit of rage fell over in his chair. Sora leaned across the table continuing her fit.

"Matt Ishida! How could you do something like this! I will only forgive that big-haired idiot when he comes begging on his knees for my forgiveness. Until then, he can just forget it." Sora snapped. People around the cafeteria began looking at her. Sora took notice and picked up her things and left. Matt still sprawled out on the floor could do nothing but look shocked.

Sora walked down the hall quickly. Finding a secluded place behind a pillar, she leaned against it. She still was clenching the hastily wrapped lunch.

_How could Matt say such a thing, especially to Tai? He'd believe something as foolish as that. Forget it Tai, I'm not forgiving you. _

Sora slowly slid down the pillar, and plopped down on the floor. She extended her legs out placing the wrapped lunch on her lap. After letting out a heavy sigh, she adjusted her hair with her hands. Doing so made her remember Tai.

_I don't understand why Tai has to hold this grudge against my hair. First my hat now my hair, doesn't he have anything better to do? I can still remember what he said, "This hairpin is for you Sora, and I thought you might need it." Please Tai, you just never liked my hat…I just can't understand him…_

Sora looked out the window across from her. All she wanted now was this day to end.

- At the end of school, Sora still felt flustered emotionally. Questions about her mom and Tai flooded her head. She longed to just get home and lie down. Not too far from the school premises, she heard Matt's voice again calling her name. She turned to see Matt running to catch up with her. Not feeling loquacious, she slowly turned and walked away. But Matt had caught up to her.

"Sora wait." Matt said exhaustedly. He stood in front of her still trying to catch his breath. After he regained his composure he spoke to Sora again.

"Sora, what exactly happened back there in the cafeteria?"

"Look Matt, I rather not talk about it, please." Sora softly replied.

"I'm here for you as a friend Sora. I know you're still upset about Tai, so just go ahead and spill." Matt consoled.

"You don't understand Matt. Every time I think Tai has grown up, he does something utterly stupid. He didn't even say sorry to me at the party. All he did was try to defend himself. He's just selfish, not caring about others." Sora's demeanor changed from sadness back to irritation. She slowly started to walk again. Matt walked beside her.

"Perhaps Tai didn't mean it that way. He's not clever enough to insult your hat indirectly." Matt smiled hoping it would get Sora's spirits up, but she remained unchanged.

"No Matt. If he really was sincere, he wouldn't have defended himself so adamantly."

"I don't know Sora. Maybe you're just blowing this out of proportion. It was hairpin for your hair. Maybe that's all Tai saw it as." Matt replied. Their slow pace slowed to a stop.

"I don't know Matt. Am I just being dumb about this whole thing?" Sora shook her head and sat down on a cement ledge next to side walk. Matt sat next to her. She looked to her side at Matt, her face mixed with emotions.

"I mean, he defended himself before. But you said he was sorry, so…" Sora stopped short, not sure of what to say next. Matt looked uneasy and directed his attention towards the sky.

"Well yeah, about that. I saw that you were down in the cafeteria, so I kind of lied about Tai saying he's sorry." Matt said uneasily. Sora grabbed Matt's jacket in anger.

"You better be joking Matt Ishida! After I come close to forgiving Tai, you tell me this!" Sora shouted angrily. She still gripped Matt's jacket while gritting her teeth. Matt yet again was caught off guard by Sora's actions. He softly grabbed her arms, and tried to ease up her grip. Eventually, Sora eased up, letting go of his jacket.

"Well Sora, what I meant is he didn't exactly say he was sorry. But he surely wasn't himself, as if he was upset with what he did. I only assumed that inside he felt sorry." Matt reassuringly replied.

"Well if he can't say sorry, then I can't forgive him." Sora asserted. She crossed her arms and looked at the ground. There was a long silence before Matt spoke.

"But I know eventually you will. Even if he won't say sorry, I know you'll forgive him because you're just like that. I mean your crest is love, isn't it?"

Sora had a surprised expression on her face as she glanced at Matt. She had not expected Matt to share such an insight. Sora buried her face in her hands. Again she was flustered with emotions.

_My crest!? How did I ever deserve that? I can't even bring myself to forgive Tai. Instead I can't stand him. I can't stand his antics. Just thinking about him makes me even angrier…I don't deserve a crest like that._

"I don't deserve that crest…"

"What are you talking about Sora. You deserve it more than anyone I know. Back in the Digiworld, you were the one who looked out for us. You were the motherly figure for us. If it wasn't for you-" At that moment, Sora remembered her errand that she had to do.

"Oh no, my mom! I need to deliver those flowers." Sora checked her watch. Almost an hour had gone by without them knowing. She got up quickly and grabbed her belongings. After she had got her things, she hastily made her way to her house.

"Wait Sora," Matt said while getting up. Sora turned her head briefly to say goodbye.

-She had reached her house. Before opening the door she stopped to catch her breath, and even wished that she would not see the flowers on the other side. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. The inside of the house looked exactly the same as when she left earlier, including the flowers on the table. Sora rushed over to the table only to notice her mom sitting on the far end. Sora's heart froze. For a moment she was in disbelief. Her mom was sure to scold her. Sora wished that there was some way that she could just disappear. She even closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them, she would be somewhere else. Realizing the situation she was in, Sora let out all her feelings.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I forgot about the flowers. Please believe me, this wasn't on purpose. I know I should have been more responsible! Please forgive me mom. It's just that today has been so hectic and I know this was important and,"

"Sora-"

"And this doesn't mean that I don't like your business. And I didn't do this because I dislike you. I know how I didn't say I love you this morning when you did, but that's because I didn't know what to say. I just wasn't used to it. I'm so sorry mom. I-"

"Sora!" Her mom firmly asserted. She had to raise her voice a little to stop Sora's ramblings. She got up from her seat and walked over to where Sora was sitting. Sora's eyes were welled up with tears. The tears were brushing down her cheeks. Sora tried to compose herself amidst her sobbing. No one was more surprised at this sudden outpour than Sora. Mrs. Takenouchi pulled out the chair next to Sora's and sat down. She looked at Sora's soft face and watery eyes.

"Sora, I expected you to deliver those flowers," Mrs. Takenouchi began. Slowly she took Sora's hand and placed it in between her two hands.

"But, it was just a client Sora. And while I am upset that you didn't deliver the flowers, I forgive you Sora. We all make mistakes, it's a part of life." Her mom said calmly.

Sora couldn't believe what was happening: First her breaking down and now her mother forgiving her. She had stopped her sobbing enough to talk.

"But mom…I couldn't even do a simple task. How could you forgive me so easily? I-"

"Sora, one little mistake can't undo my love for you. I will love you regardless of what happens. I know our relationship hasn't been the best Sora. But I want you to know that despite our differences, I will always love you. Sora, I also want you to know how proud of you I am. I see your capacity to love others. You've become such a wonderful person."

Sora's mom stood up and reached over and gently brushed back Sora's hair. She then wiped the tears from her cheek. Sora couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt as though some heavy weight had been lifted. After holding in all that emotion, she felt relieved to just let go of it.

_Perhaps my mom is right. I've been worried that our relationship was getting worse, but only after I opened up to her, it seemed to get better. How could I be so dumb to think that she would have loved me less? When she forgave me I felt so relieved…and…I guess Tai would feel so too. I thought I didn't deserve the crest of love, but if my mom can see my capacity to love, why can't I. I've been afraid to show my emotions. I was afraid I'd be hurt. But holding in my emotions only hurt me…and they made me angry at those around me who mean so much to me._

Sora suddenly stood up and embraced her mom. A tear ran down her face, but this time it wasn't from sorrow. Wrapped in her mom's embrace, Sora felt eased. She let out the words she had been holding in:

"I love you mom…"

-A soft breeze blew passed Sora as she opened up her room. She felt so relieved to finally talk with her mom. Looking around the room, she noticed that something was different. She looked over at the carnations in the pot. They were starting to grow fully as she had seen in her mom's academy. Sora walked over to investigate. The different array of colors seemed to be much richer in detail. She wanted to ask her mom what made the difference, and she didn't have to go far as her mom was standing at the doorway.

"Mom, the carnations!" Sora began.

"I've noticed how you've grown them Sora, and you've done well." Her mom paused as she walked over to where Sora was.

She continued, "But carnations need full light. You had it hidden underneath this cluttered window. Beneath all these obstructions, it couldn't fully grow into its full potential. But once I opened up the space around the window, it could receive the light it needed."

Sora's mom placed her hand on Sora's shoulders. Sora looked up at her mom and smiled in appreciation.

"I'll go get started on dinner." Mrs. Takenouchi stated. She turned around and walked out through Sora's door. After she had left, Sora plopped down on her bed. Upon looking towards her side, she noticed the hairpin on the ground. What she used to see as a festering mold was now only a simple hairpin. She got up and picked up the hairpin. Sora walked over to her mirror as she placed the hairpin in her hair. It wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. Sora folded her arms as she tilted her head in different directions trying to see how she looked with the hairpin. After some deliberation, she let out a sigh.

"Stupid Tai…" Sora softly muttered with a smirk on her face.

_I guess it doesn't look as bad as I thought it would…but if Tai wants my forgiveness well…he'll just have to ask for it._


	5. Chapter 4: Mimi

**A/N: Hey, I finally posted something new! I thought it'd be a great way to start off the New Year. My apologies for taking a long time. But now I know not to take such a long break for hiatuses because you'll lose motivation. Well I wanted to write new stories and I didn't want to leave this series hanging so I decided to finish this series.**

**-I don't own Digimon or anything related to it.**

**-Italicized words indicate character's thoughts.**

**-I do not mean to make fun of any group here, I respect everyone, so please don't think I have a particular negative view towards certain social groups.**

**-This is non-canonical of course.**

**-Read and Review please, thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mimi

The walls were pink; the curtains were pink; the computer, the lamp, the chair…all pink. For Mimi, too much of a good thing was, well a good thing. The pompous pretty princess entered her pink abode. She looked around room feeling well content. Satisfied with her room she gave a big smile.

"I absolutely love my room! It's so wonderful." Mimi waltzed into her room and slowly sat in front her dresser mirror. She turned her head from side to side admiring her newly dyed pink hair.

"Oh mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" Mimi let out a chuckle at her own statement. It was something that only Mimi could find funny.

The light from outside shone in brightly throughout Mimi's princess palace. Beeps and honk created a cacophony outside but Mimi ignored it all. She was in her own little world.

Mimi sat in front of her mirror contemplating among other things, how to look tomorrow.

"This is so difficult. What should I wear? I need something to match my beautiful pink hair!...Oh that's right," Mimi giggled at her realization.

"We wear uniforms, how could I forget." Mimi's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"We wear uniforms! Hmpf! How am I supposed to match my hair with those yucky green clothes?"

Mimi sifted through her drawers to look for any accessories to make her wardrobe better. Drawers flew open, brushes, combs, hairpins; anything not bolted down flew through the air as Mimi rummaged for what she was looking for. Finally she stopped and smiled as she found what she needed.

"Perfect."

* * *

-Matt relaxed on the bench placing his hands behind his head. Tai was next to him dribbling a soccer ball.

"Why are you still dribbling that soccer ball Tai? As far as I can see, there's no soccer net around." Matt spoke. Tai stopped dribbling and placed his right foot on top of the ball.

"You know Matt, you're just jealous of my amazing skills. Admit it, you're amazed." Tai smirked.

Matt sat up looking apologetic. "You know Tai, I am amazed…amazed that you never shutup." Matt chuckled at his joke while Tai began gritting his teeth.

"You know Tai, Matt's right." Both Tai and Matt turned their head to see Sora walking up to them. Her tennis bag was slung over her shoulder.

Matt folded his arms in agreement. "Thank you Sora."

"Oh just shutup Matt." Tai interjected.

Matt stood up quickly ready to fight Tai. Sora quickly intervened and stepped in between them keeping them a bay.

"Why do you two always have to be at each others throats? When will you two just grow up?" The two boys eased up still staring each other down. Sora sat down on the bench as she continued to speak.

"I thought you two would have settled your differences by now. It's like you two didn't learned anything from that whole Digiworld experience. I know you two have differences, but can't you just set them aside? I mean-" Sora stopped her rant as she saw that the two boys weren't paying attention to her.

"Are you two listening to me?!" Sora questioned.

The two boys answered in unison, "Mimi…" Both of their mouths were a gaped. They had a dazed-daydreaming look upon their face as they awed at Mimi.

It was as if it was the coronation of "princess" Mimi. Mimi pompously strolled towards the school. She drew attention from the bystanders. Murmurs and comments began surfacing from the gathering crowd.

Both Matt and Tai couldn't take their eyes off the spectacle. The sun's light beamed onto Mimi. To the guys, it was like the heaven's rays shined on Mimi. She seemed to gleam in the light; her hair flowing in the winds soft breeze. It was as if Mimi walked in slow motion. For Tai and Matt, it a sight to behold. Sora had her arms crossed, head tilted to the side still not being able to believe what she was seeing. Mimi strolled up to the three.

"Well? What do you think?" Mimi twirled around showing off her hair. She brushed her hands through her hair as she waited for a response. The three still looked at her, Matt and Tai awed while Sora shocked. After a brief moment of silence, Mimi frowned and placed her arms akimbo.

"Well, aren't you guys going to say anything?" Mimi questioned.

Sora was the first to speak, "Well Mimi, its…um…how do I put this?...It's different." Sora forced a smile as she continued to look at Mimi's hair.

"Different?! That's all you have to say!? What about you Tai, what do you think of my hair?"

Tai sat dumbfounded still with a glazed look. Mimi called his name again trying to get a response.

"Tai?"

"Wow Mimi….your…your. hot....Er, I mean! Your hairstyle is hot..uh I mean that it looks great and yeah, it looks really really good, and yeah is it me or is it really hot out here, and why do I keep on talking really? Heh, I mean I'm not nervous or embarrassed or something like, that because you know, people talk like this when they are…and wow, I'm rambling. Well!! Would u look at the time, gotta go!"

Tai quickly grabbed his backpack and jetted towards the school building. Mimi and Sora shook their heads in disbelief.

"You know, for a boy who has a big head, he doesn't have much in there." Sora said.

Matt nodded in agreement. "Well Mimi, if you want my opinion, I think that you look great. Considering that pink is your forte and everything."

"I know, don't I just look lovely? I thought, what better to fit me than pink?" Mimi combed through her hair with her fingers.

A school bell rang from the school building. Students began picking up their bags and started heading towards the building.

"Well princess, I think it time we head to class." Sora chimed in.

Mimi and Sora shuffled into the classroom behind several other students. As Mimi looked for a seat to sit in, students took notice of her new appearance. Sora looked uneasy, but she looked at Mimi who was unfazed; she had the same bubbly smile on her face. Both of them found a seat near the front. Soon after, three other girls sat behind them.

The teacher began writing on the chalkboard only to be interrupted by whispers and giggles behind him. He turned around to find it was the three girls behind Mimi.

"Excuse me! Girls, I do not appreciate students interrupting class my class. So you will you all please stop your talking and pay attention."

One of the girls, Paula, gave a sarcastic reply, "Oh sorry Mr. Pada. I was obviously distracted." As she finished her sentence she looked at Mimi. The girls next to her sneered at her remark. Sora turned around to say something.

"Wow Paula, what's your problem?" Before she could say something, the teacher spoke up.

"Girls! Save it for after class, now please, pay attention!"

Mimi slowly turned her head around giving Paula a deathly glare. Paula responded with a snobbish look of her own. If tension was visible, it would appear as lightning between the two girls glares.

As Mimi and Sora walked out of the class, they were met by Paula and her two friends.

"Well well, if it isn't the bubblegum fairy princess herself. Like seriously Mimi, this has to be your worse idea yet, but then again, you never did have any fashion sense." Paula's friends snickered at her comment. Sora jumped in quickly.

"Why do you have to be such a …"

"Sora. It's ok, it's obvious she's just jealous of my originality and creativeness." Mimi interrupted.

Paula let out a snide smile. "Oh Mimi, you may have your so called 'creativity', but when it comes to originality, you're just like any other bimbo out there. Sure you may have, somewhat of a cute style, but other than that, you have no substance. You're just like a primp poodle, nice to look at, but nothing more than that. You see, not only am I, of course gorgeous, but I'm just smarter than you, and more sophisticated. Looking cute is all you have Mimi, you aren't athletic or smart."

"You make it seem like you're the best Paula. Do I have to remind you that you're only #2 singles in tennis." Sora retorted.

"Number two only because I sprained by ankle last season. But this season, I'm taking your number one spot Sora. It's no contest at all. Well Mimi, I'll leave you to contemplate your future as a talent-less bimbo." Paula and her friends laughed as they began walking down the hall. Mimi clenched her fists at her side in fit of rage.

"Hmpf!!, That girl knows how to push my buttons! She's so mean! She's meaner than…than…a person who's mean! Ahh! And she thinks she's prettier than me? I'm more gorgeous, I'm just more prettier! I am! I am!" By the end of her rant, Mimi had already drawn in attention from students around her. Sora tried to ease Mimi and she took her by the arm.

"It's ok Mimi, lets just get to class."

Even by lunchtime, Mimi was still seething anger. She and Sora found a seat next to Izzy and Matt.

"Wow Mimi, your hair looks quite outstanding." Izzy complemented as she sat down. Mimi quickly replied back.

"Oh just be quiet Izzy!"

Izzy and Matt were surprised at Mimi's outburst.

"Whoa Mimi, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Paula! That's what's wrong. She definitely isn't cuter than me. Out of all the people, I certainly should have more fashion sense than she does. Me! Me! Me!"

Mimi pounded her fist on the table with each word. She shot up out of her seat and began elevating her voice again which garnered attention from others around the lunchroom. Sora quickly tried to calm Mimi down again. She placed her hands on Mimi's shoulders and slowly tried to guide Mimi back down into her seat.

"Okay Mimi, that's enough, you're making a scene." Sora gave out a nervous laugh as people looked on.

"Sheesh Mimi, I've always known you were vain, but don't you think you're taking this too far?" Matt chimed in. Izzy quickly made a move to cover Matt's mouth with his hand.

"Matt! Watch what you say. It may not appear to be so, but Mimi is quite capable of destructive anger. Her hurting you isn't a probability, it's a certainty!" Matt, still holding Izzy's arms at a distance, tried to say his piece.

"Oh please Izzy. Mimi knows all this worrying is foolish."

"Wow guys, I can't believe you're acting this way. Mimi has a problem, and as her friends, we should be trying to help her instead of fighting amongst each other." The two boys stopped and all three looked at Mimi who was looking down at the table deep in thought. Sora placed her hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Mimi, are you ok?" Sora asked. To Mimi, Sora's words echoed in her ears, each successive time diminishing in sound. In fact, Sora's words never registered with Mimi, as Mimi mind was busy contemplating.

_Foolish! Me? They don't know how important looks are! If I'm not the cutest, then who am I? I'd be just a simple girl with no adorning attribute. I mean, everyone knows Izzy is the smart one; Sora the caring one; Tai the big haired boy whose hair you just want to cut every time you see him! Without my looks, who am I!?_

Mimi heard snapping noises near her face. As she looked around, she found that the snapping came from Matt's fingers.

"Mimi…hello? You there?" Matt continued to snap his fingers to get Mimi's attention. Mimi focused on her hands resting on the table top. She shifted her fingers as she answered.

"Can I ask you guys a question…and I want you to be honest." Her friends answered in a collective yes. "What am I like to you guys? Like…what do you think of me?"

Sora answered first, trying to formulate the right words. "Well Mimi, you're a great friend and someone who is caring and always there for her friends."

Matt followed up on Sara's response, "Yeah, and you're also fashion minded I guess. Come to think of it, you're also quite the girly girl. Maybe even vain sometimes."

"As harsh as those qualities are, I must concur with Matt on this." Izzy replied. Mimi looked around at the three faces looking back at her. Each face telling a different story.

"But…I mean I'm sure I could be more than that right?" She asked quizzically.

"Well, then you really wouldn't be the Mimi we've all come to know, you know?" Matt bluntly replied. Sora furrowed her brow and slowly turned her head towards Matt.

"Seriously Matt? I think you've been spending too much time with that big headed idiot Tai. If Mimi wants to try something, then she should."

"I guess change is inevitable. But if you think about human personality Sora, it's more or less stable and unchanging throughout the course of one's life." Izzy interjected. Matt agreed with Izzy's comment, "Yeah Sora, I was only thinking logically. How often does one change their personality? It isn't too often at all. I'm sure you'd agree with us Mimi, right?" The three looked over to an empty seat. Through the course of their converstation, they didn't notice Mimi leave. She left through the cafeteria doors towards the hallway.

_Sometimes boys just make me so mad! The nerve of Matt and Izzy thinking I can't change. They think they know the real me?! Well they don't. I'm sure there's more to me than looks…right? There has to be something….Ooo, I was having such a great day until Paula ruined it. Hmpf!_

An irate Mimi stormed down the hall, her steaming with emotion, only motivated to prove everyone wrong. In a small corner of her mind though, uncertainty presided. She wasn't quite sure what she was trying to prove, that if she was really being true to herself. But it was a fleeting thought as she remembered all the comments she remembered that day. For Mimi, something had to change. She was determined to prove others wrong.

That night, Mimi sat in her room frustrated. Her ostentatiously pink room was all too glaring now. Every pink thing she owned was fuel for her desire to change. She leaned on her pink desk. Out of the corner of her eye, a small glint caught her attention. Hanging there from a shelf was her digivice. She looked at it with wonder again and reached out to look at it. Holding it in her hands, she started to remember the adventures she had in the digiworld. For a moment, her frown was turned into a slight smile as she recalled those events. It didn't last long however as she remembered her crest. Suddenly, reality hit her and she started to brood again.

_Crest of sincerity? What is that even supposed to mean? I mean, I'm honest aren't I? I try to be myself whenever I can. All I'm doing now is just changing who myself is… Ooo, why was I given this crest?! I don't even know who to be now. _

Mimi became even more frustrated, she placed her digivice in her desk drawer, and slammed the drawer shut.

"And just stay there! I'm going to be whoever I want to be whether you like it or not!" Mimi yelled at the digivice in the drawer. To anyone else, it would be an awkward thing to berate inanimate objects, but for Mimi, it was therapeutic.

She plopped back into her seat and surveyed her room, contemplating what to change first. Her previous favorite pink curtains caught her eye first. She got up from her chair and marched over to the curtains and began to tug on it to take it off.

"Matt thinks I can't change…" She let out as she continued to pull down on the curtain.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Mimi grunted a bit as she had trouble pulling the curtain down, finally she put all her strength into it and ripped the curtain down. At first she stood stunned at her action. In her hands, she cradled the curtains she had kept for so long, a symbol of her naivety. But she only remembered her day, and she clenched the curtains in her hands, and she was back on her changing ways.

"Hmpf. Pink curtains? How could I be so childish." Mimi let out a condescending chuckle. She flung down the curtains and held her arms akimbo, figuring out what to do next.

_I can't go with pink…but what other color then?_

Mimi looked around, but found no solace as almost everything in her room was pink. But she looked back at her curtain-less window, out at the darkness of the night. Suddenly she was inspired.

The next week was the start of Mimi's new self. This day however, the morning wasn't greeted with a sun's warm rays, but instead was masked behind looming grey clouds.

Sora sat under a tree, her tennis bag lying next to her feet. Matt and Tai conversed next to her.

"Anyone see Mimi at all lately? I called her to hang out with us over the weekend, but no answer." Matt asked the group.

"Well Matt, it might have to do with you being mean to her. Ever think about that?" Sora replied back. Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Don't even start that again Sora. I told Mimi what she needed to hear. I don't know why she feels the need to change?"

Tai interjected with his own thoughts, "You know, maybe all those chemicals she put in her hair got like, soaked into her head or something. So it made her think crazy." Both Matt and Sora gave Tai a cold disdainful stare.

"What? It's possible. And if Mimi wants to change her look a little, we'll then good for her. Just as long as she doesn't look like that emo-ish chick over there." Tai pointed over at a lone girl walking towards them. She wore a black hoodie and had jet black hair part of it covering part of her face, big dark sunglasses, and piercing in her lips and nose.

"Great job Tai, now she's coming over here." Matt let out as he avoided looking at the girl. Tai didn't get the cue as he continued with his joking ways.

"I don't know why she has to cover her self with that hoodie and sunglasses? There's no sun to melt her." Tai laughed at his own joke, but he was alone in his enjoyment, as Matt nudged him to stop.

"Hey, watch out or else she'll sink her vampire teeth into your neck." Tai joked. He imitated being a vampire as he chose Sora as his victim. "Get off me Tai!" Sora yelled as Tai got close. She shoved him off the ledge they were sitting on. Tai crashed hard onto the ground grunting out an ouch. He laid there on the ground sprawled out. But he quickly recovered and looked up at the girl he was just moments ago making fun of.

"So…" She started, "What do you think?"

The three looked at the girl with confused looks, and in unison uttered the same thing, "Mimi?" The girl finally smiled as she took off her glasses. Underneath the dark shades was indeed Mimi.

"Of course. Who else did you think I was?"

"Mimi…I know you said you were changing, but don't you think you're taking this too far?" Matt questioned.

"Mimi? Oh please, I've abandoned that girlish name. Just call me Morgan now." Mimi replied nonchalantly. The shocked looks on the groups faces continued. Tai got up quickly, still staring at Mimi.

"Are those piercing real?" Tai asked inquisitively.

"What? These?" Mimi pulled off the piercing on her lip and nose. The three winced and gasped loudly in reaction to Mimi's actions. "Haha, guys, relax, they're not real, but I think they really add to my whole new look."

"Well why'd you choose emo as your look? If you ask me, I thought you looked great with your pink hair-" Before Tai could finish, Mimi grabbed his shirt and started to berate him.

"Ofcourse you would Tai Kamiya! That's what you and everyone else thinks! We'll too bad Tai, this is who I am now, so you better like it!" Tai tried to avoid Mimi's furious rant, but couldn't as she clenched his shirt.

"Well uh, ok there Mimi, can…you let go of my shirt now? I'm not into that freaky stuff." Tai nervously let out. Mimi, enraged, pushed him, and Tai yet again met the ground, grunting out another ouch.

"It's not just enough to change my looks. I'm changing everything, including my attitude. And I don't care what anyone things, even Paula." Mimi asserted.

"Well, speak of the devil…" Matt spoke under his breath as he looked behind Mimi. Mimi cringed as from behind her, she heard a familiar yet repulsive voice.

"Oh…my…Mimi, is that you?" The voice condescendingly questioned. Mimi sighed noticeably and turned around to face Paula in the middle of her two friends.

"Well at least your outfit matches your loser personality now." Paula and her friends chuckled at Mimi's expense. Mimi began to steam with anger.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else, we'll I'm sorry, but you're not. I'm tired of your dumb comments and you know what else…" Mimi stopped for a moment as she tried to formulate what to say next. It wasn't long before she saw the tennis bag Paula was carrying. "…I bet I could beat you in tennis." She said slowly at first, but afterwards appeared confident in her statement. Paula and her friends had a smug look about their face.

"Mimi playing a sport? That'll be the day." Paula arrogantly replied.

"Oh yeah, well from what I hear from Sora, you aren't that great at all. But if you're so confident then what you so scared of?" Sora got up quickly and tried to restrain Mimi from saying more. But Mimi stood firm. Paula walked up closer to Mimi staring her down with her haughty eyes.

"You know what Mimi, I'll take that so called challenge. Oh, and you can bet I'll savor every moment of me embarrassing you on the tennis court making you look like the fool you really are." Paula said in a cold threatening tone. She turned and started to leave with her friends, but not before waving and smiling at Matt, who sat dumbfounded by the whole scene. He managed to wave back at her, but stop short as he caught Mimi's deathly glare at him. Immediately he put down his hand and looked away.

"Man, she makes Myotismon look like an innocent kitten." Tai said breaking the silence.

Sora turned back to Mimi placing her hands on her shoulders. "Mimi, what do you think you're doing? You don't know one thing about playing tennis?!"

"Well not yet, but you're going to teach me." She said in her cheerful tone. Sora looked unsurely back at Mimi. "Mimi, what are you trying to prove with this? This isn't who you are."

Mimi brushed away Sora's hands and turned around. "Well this is who I am now, not afraid of anything." She exclaimed with an air of confidence.

"So then you're not afraid of that snake next to your feet." Tai pointed out. Immediately Mimi looked down at her feet and panicked.

"Where, where?!" She let out a screech as Tai sat back laughing.

"Tai! You're not helping!" Sora yelled back at him. She turned her attention back to Mimi who stood there furious and arms folded.

"You all don't understand. This is just who I am now, and I'm sticking with it." She turned around and started to walk to the front doors. She stopped short however and turned her head to the side. "Well Sora? Are you going to help me?" She asked in a more desperate tone. She turned around and looked at Sora. Sora felt boxed in as she looked at Mimi.

"Well Mimi…I guess, so I guess we can start later."

Mimi nodded in agreement and smirked feeling confident again. She turned around and marched off.

The three watched her walk away. "Can you believe that?" Matt questioned in a pitiful tone. "Yeah I know." Tai answered him while still looking at Mimi. "She still looks cute even in that emo look." Tai continued after a brief silence. Sora and Matt sighed heavily and started to walk away from Tai.

Mimi met Sora later that day on the courts. Sora was already on the courts waiting for Mimi. When she saw her, she walked over and handed Mimi one of her racquets.

"Here you go Mimi, you can borrow this tennis racquet. It's good for a beginner." Mimi slowly took the racquet and held it in her two hands. She looked down at the racquet with a look of uncertainty.

"You okay Mimi?" Sora asked her.

"Oh, of course I am, just some mental preparation." She replied back at Sora.

"Well then I guess we'll warm up first. Um, I'll stand on this side and you stand over there on the other side and we'll just hit balls back and forth." Mimi nodded and skipped off towards the other side. When she got to the other sided, she waited for Sora to hit a ball to her. Sora lightly hit a ball bouncing short enough on the other side for Mimi to hit. Mimi prepared to hit the ball back. With a determined face, she swung hard at the ball. But she misjudged it and she ended up twirling around instead of coming in contact with the ball. When she regained her balance she looked around frantically for the ball.

"Did I hit it?!" She asked excitedly. "Um, sorry Mimi, but…um, you kinda missed it, but not by much!" Sora replied. Mimi let out a cry of frustration. Sora quickly tried to console her. "Don't worry Mimi, it's just warmup, here, I'll hit you another one."

"Fine." Mimi reluctantly replied.

Sora again hit a ball to her, perfectly in place for Mimi to hit. Mimi swung goofily at the ball but she hit it. However, the ball buried itself into the net this time. Mimi jumped up with joy,

"Yay! I hit it! How many points is that?"

"Uh well, Mimi, I'm happy that you hit it, but you don't actually get points for that, in fact, the other person would get the point." Sora tried to explain in a soft tone. Mimi's jubilant smile turned to a disappointed frown.

"But I thought you get points for getting the ball into the net?" Mimi asked.

"That's basketball. Here, you just lose the point if you hit into the net." Sora replied to her. Mimi became frustrated again. She stomped her foot on the ground and folded her arms. Sora walked to the net and again tried to calm her down.

"Can't give up now Mimi. You know what, we'll just try again. You know what they say, practice makes perfect." Mimi consoled her calmly. Her tranquil tone seemed to work as Mimi was willing to try again. But it was going to be a long practice session for the both of them.

Balls littered the court, most of them on Mimi's side. It had been a frustrating and unproductive practice as Mimi was unchanged. The two girls sat against the fence taking a break. Sora looked to her left at Mimi who looked disappointed. She wasn't the same cheerful Mimi she's always known.

"I think you did great today Mimi." Sora said to Mimi trying to comfort her.

"Oh Sora, who are we kidding, I was stinky out there. I'm just no good at this." Mimi admitted.

"I'm just trying to understand why you're going through with this Mimi?"

"Because Sora, I'm tired of being made fun of because of the things I do." Sora took Mimi's hand and cupped in between her two hands.

"Mimi, you're being too hard on yourself. You are whoever you are and you should never be ashamed of that. Mimi you're a great person. You're kind, loving and most of all you're honest and sincere. You always knew who you are. I just don't know why lately you've been trying to change such a wonderful thing?" Mimi smiled a bit amid her sniffling, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't know Sora, I've just been trying to find myself I guess."

"Well Mimi, I could describe to you how I think I see you, but in the end only you can figure out who you really are. You'll just have to think hard about that. But I know you find out."

"Yea I guess." Mimi replied in a less then convinced tone.

"Come on, let's go, I think we both had enough tennis for today." Sora got up and helped Mimi to her feet. The two picked up the balls and picked up their things and left.

* * *

Mimi found herself staring at the ceiling of her room again. She reclined in her chair looking around a very different room. She had exchanged pink for black, and the most of things were black now, save for the pink walls which was still a reminder of her past self.

_Find myself? Honesty? Sincerity? All this thinking just makes my head ache. Why can't it be so much easier! _

Mimi got up from her chair and threw herself onto her bed, which was now covered with black sheets and pillows. She lay on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow as she let out a frustrating scream. Mimi turned and lay on her back and continued staring at the ceiling.

_Maybe Sora was right. I'm just thinking too much about this. Maybe I should just be whoever I am…I think, oh I don't know…_

Mimi turned her head to the side and saw an old picture of her and the other digidestines back when they were at the camp, the camp where they first entered the digiworld. Mimi picked up the picture frame and held it in front of her. She looked at the grinning faces and goofy smiles, but everyone in it looked like they were having fun.

_Look at us, so goofy and innocent. We all looked so cute, including me of course. Oh, how I loved that cowgirl hat. In fact I loved those times. We didn't care what others thought, but we were always there for each other, and we were just who we were. _

Mimi sat up and smiled as she continued to look at the picture. She felt more at peace and happier reminiscing. Mimi sighed heavily as she felt partly that she had let herself down.

_I was so much more happier when I was just being who I really was. _

She got up from her bed and sat back onto her chair and looked into her mirror. In it she saw a broken down sadden shell of a girl who she barely knew. She looked at the frame and then back at the mirror, comparing herself. She stared again at the mirror realizing how foolish she'd been. Just seeing herself in the mirror made her realize what she needed to do.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's been the biggest fool of them all?" She sighed heavily again and sat back into her chair.

The day of the anticipated match finally came. Paula was already warming up on the tennis court, her friends cheering her own behind the fence on her side. Sora paced back and forth in front of Tai, Izzy and Matt sitting on the bench.

"You think she chickened out?" Tai asked breaking the nervous silence.

"No way, she's going to be here!" Sora snapped at Tai. At that moment she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Well Sora, looks like Mimi's a no show. I'd expect that from her." Sora turned around to find Paula in all her haughtiness.

"She's going to be here Paula, make sure of it." Sora confidently replied.

"What I'm sure of is that Mimi isn't going to show up-"

"I wouldn't be so sure." A sweet familiar voice replied. All of them turned to see Mimi dressed ready to play. Sora turned back to see a disappointed Paula.

"See Paula, I told you she'd show up. And she's been practicing a lot and she's prime and ready, isn't that right Mimi?"

"No." Mimi promptly replied. Her unexpected response prompted a surprised look from her friends and smirk from Paula. "Just as I thought, too scared to face me. I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Paula said. Sora went up closer to Mimi to make sure she heard correctly. "But Mimi…" She started to say, but was stopped short by Mimi gesturing her to pause.

"It's okay Sora," Mimi said calmly. She turned her attention from Sora to Paula. "I'm not going to face you to prove who's better or not. I don't need a silly game to know. What you think shouldn't matter to me. What matters is what I think of myself. And as long as I'm true to myself, I'll always be the best I can be. I just needed a friend to make me realize that." Mimi looked at Sora and smiled. Sora touched by Mimi's gratitude smiled back, even trying to hold back a tear. Paula rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Isn't that just sweet." She said condescendingly. "But all I heard from you is that 'I'm Mimi and I'm too much of a loser to face you'." Paula let out an arrogant chuckle and strode back to her side. Mimi and friends practically ignored her and they surrounded to congratulate Mimi.

"Way to go Mimi. I must say I'm proud of you." Matt commented.

"Oh please Matt, not like you helped any. In fact none of you helped." Sora replied.

Tai inputted his thoughts, "So wait, no match? Not even one point? I came here to see grudge match!"

"Did you not just hear her moving speech? She said she wasn't going to play." Matt responded to him.

"Well…" Mimi started to say, "I wasn't going to play to prove anything, but I guess I could just try to play for fun. Wouldn't hurt to try something new?" The other's were briefly surprised by her decision, but eventually accepted it. Sora handed Mimi a tennis racquet and Mimi walked onto the court.

"Hey Paula!" She called out. "Maybe I will play a game." Paula's friends scoffed at Mimi's challenge, but Paula accepted it as she was eager to make a fool out of Mimi. Without saying a word, she grabbed a tennis ball and walked to the baseline on her side.

"Because I'm such a great person, I'll serve it soft to start out." Paula said mockingly. Mimi didn't reply. She concentrated on hitting the ball. Paula dropped the ball and served underhand, and feeling confident she dropped her tennis racquet and waited to see how Mimi would try to hit the ball. Mimi focused in on the ball. All she wanted to do was hit the ball as hard as she could. She imagined the ball being Paula's face and as soon as the ball got near enough, Mimi took a large swing, putting all her effort into the shot. She let out a grunt as her racquet made contact with the ball. Even though her tennis stroke was awkward, she managed to hit the ball with enough speed to catch Paula off guard. The ball whizzed past the net and towards Paula. She noticed that the ball was moving quick, but was too late to react. The spinning tennis ball smacked her square on the nose making her drop her racquet. She dropped to the ground, holding her painful nose. Her two friends rushed out to help her up.

Mimi stood on the end feeling some satisfaction. The others rushed out Mimi's unique victory.

"Yeah! How does that feel Paula?" Tai taunted to the other side. Sora wasn't quite happy that Paula got injured, but some part of her felt glad she did. Paula continued to hold her nose, steaming with anger.

"Mimi! Mimi! Mimi!" She shouted with anger. She walked off with her friends leaving Mimi and the others to enjoy the moment.

* * *

Mimi entered her room, noting how much darker it was. She couldn't believe that at one point she enjoyed being in such a dim room. Her first plan of action was to remove the black curtains. She walked over and without hesitation pulled down the curtains. After the curtains fell, light flooded her room, bouncing off the pink walls making the room brighter. Mimi stood there, enjoying the moment. The brightness of her smile matched the brightly lit room now.

"Much better." She said happily. Mimi looked around her room and noticed her old cowgirl hat hanging in her closet. She went over and held it in her hands. The feel of it brought back fond memories. She slowly placed it on her head, and walked in front of the mirror. Seeing a familiar joyful face, she smiled, happy to see the person she always knew, once again.


End file.
